The Effects of War
by USMC-Sister
Summary: War is no walk in the park, it has its tolls and prices on everyone, yet the two most powerful warriors are time and patience. Follow a newly reunited Team 7 as they face the effects of the Fourth Shinobi War, their bonds growing impossibly strong. Warning, contains spoilers for Chapter 631, main SasuxSaku


**Chapter 1: Effect**

Sasuke Uchiha scanned the battlefield with narrowed eyes, processing the war-ridden grounds, a pang of sorrow digging into his ice-solid heart. He had helped play a role in the events leading unto the great devestation shinobi called war, now he was set on making everything right again. Stop the suffering he had caused, stop the pain, the death and anguish that tainted the air he unsteadily inhaled. He was on a mission that could only be achieved by the help of Cell 7.

The prodigy extended his senses, searching for the ones he had considered family, a warmth overcoming him as he pinpointed their location. Swiftly he sped towards the three, crimson eyes landing a sight that shook the normally stoic man with an immense amount of emotions.

The blonde male he had once called a brother, knelt on the ground with various bruises and gashes scattered across his body. He could see how haggard and disheveled the boy was, the result of war beating his battered body. Sasuke could only feel guilt as he stared, forcing himself to look away and focus his attention elsewhere, eyes landing on a pinkett.

Such an odd color for hair.

She stood above the exhausted male, delicate hands placed on his back pouring brilliant green chakra into his body. The once deep gashes were now mere pink, tender lines, the bruises faint like a water-color painting that were erased all-together after another minute of healing. The girl herself was in just the same condition as her teammate, fatigue paling her already porcelain skin, yet she focused on the male. Just like she always had done for Squad 7.

He neared the duo, remorse and regret growing thicker through his body as he continued to focus on the shinobi. Head bowed he jumped with one final leap and landed in front of them, protectively. They didn't need to know that though.

"You're pretty late Sasuke."The blonde said bitterly, but he could sense the amusement behind the tone. Ever so softly he heard the rosette breath out his name in a flurry of emotions making him pause before turning around to meet her brilliant emerald eyes.

"..Sakura."He acknowledged. Her eyes had grown substantionally wide, the other teams of the original Rookie 9 jumping to the scene with just as equal looks of surprise. Something, or rather someone was missing, but he couldn't quite place the absence.

"Why are you here you bastard?!"Kiba barked out. He could feel the pain and anger laced in his loud voice, the others nodding their heads wondering the same thing. When he didn't respond right away, the pinkett spoke up in an injured voice.

"..Why did you come here?"

The raven haired man shrugged, eyes scanning across the group who were haggard with the effects of war. He noticed, however, the fire and determination they held in their eyes, the will to continue and fight on.

"I have decided to protect the village.-"He answered. The group seemed satisfied with his response, all except one who charged up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, suspending him into the air. There was a collective amount of shocked gasps and protests.

"Oh how nice of you!"Sakura seethed to the shocked Uchiha. "How _typical _of you. Stepping in whenever you deem convenient for you, some things just never change." She spat releasing her hold on him, his feet unsteadily touching solid ground.

'_Yes, some things never change. Annoying.' _He mused inwardly, amused._  
><em>

"You didn't let me _finish_ Sakura." He said catching the girl off guard. "I have decided to protect the village and become the next hokage."

There was another round of collective gasps, then anger. He knew it sounded far-fetched, but he was set on making things right in the world, and the first step was his home. He wanted to protect those he once held dear, the ones he had casted aside so foolishly and selfishly. Guilt settled in once more.

"Do you even know what being Hokage _means?!_"Kiba questioned.

"That's impossible."Shikamaru added, his once lax voice now hardened with fury.

"Do you think that you could just erase everything you have done so far?"Shino asked, joining in on the fray. There were more insults and questions thrown at him, but he waved them off, unphased.

"I know i can't, but I don't care what you think."He answered.

What a lie.

After a moment of silence, the blonde who had finished healing got up and walked up beside him to join, taking the Uchiha off guard as he threw him a smirk. His chest tightened with an emotion he couldn't place, so he could only look ahead. Sakura was the same as she was before he left, dissappointment made his shoulders sag as she remained silent as if withdrawing from the fight.

"I'll be the one who becomes next Hokage."The blonde scoffed with an amused, goofy grin plastered onto his face. Without a word the duo raced towards the front line, ready for the oncoming onslaught of war. A blur of pink jumped in front of the two, causing the raven haired boy's eyes to widen with shock and further narrow in suspicion.

"I'm also a member of Team Seven and a disciple of a Sannin, don't count me out yet"She said with a determined look etched on her face. Naruto gave her a nod of approval and even Sasuke awarded her with a satisfied smirk.

'_Maybe she has changed.'_ He thought, reconsidering his previous assumption of his former teammate. The male found himself relieved at her presence, comfort replacing the guilt he had once felt. He had to admit, whenever she was around he always felt safe and protected, making him strive to do the same for her. He always felt stronger, feeding off her own strength and fire.

"Good! Team 7 is reborn!"Naruto announced, a flurry of emotions overwhelming the Uchiha. He felt like he was home, a feeling he only got when he stared at the aging picture that held the squad's first moment together. It was like a safety blanket while he was away, yet he would never admit to that.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, let's go!"The blonde yelled jumping into the tattered battle grounds. Sasuke and the pink-haired kunoichi exchanged looks, sending a message to one another consisting of an apology and forgiveness before boldly jumping after the third man in their squad.

Together Naruto and Sasuke took the lead, clearing the field of mutated white Zetsu's, leaving the rosette behind. As the Uchiha was about to turn back to check on how the kunoichi was fairing, she pushed past them a purple diamond seal smeared onto her forehead. He could feel the dangerous chakra that emitted from her petite form, a sense of pride pushing in his chest as her fist collided with a larger clone, sending it reeling backwards out of sight.

She pushed herself into the air as a follow-up and sped downwards with blinding speed, the ground erupting into a million pieces upon impact. His eyes widened with disbelief but he couldn't help but feel incredibly satisfied as a minimum of a hundred enemies were wiped off the face of the Earth. Yes, she had changed. For the better.

He couldn't help but admire the beauty as sweat glistened over her tanned, muscular skin, emerald eyes ablaze with an everlasting fire. Her hair swirled around in a crazed manner as the dust settled from the blast caused by the medic's delicate hands. How could one have possess the ability to heal wounds intricately one minute, and obliterate and change the surface of the Earth the next? It seemed inhuman. A smile spread across his face.

Their victory was cut short as his Sharingan located a large enemy that towered over the young girl he admired, panic and fear coursing through his body. Without thinking he charged forward, the blonde immediately beside him as they attacked in unison, sucsessfully saving the girl.

"Sasuke-kun!"She shouted. He could feel the joy and gratitude and he could only send her a smile, a true smile. He allowed himself to crack, to allow the girl back into his life, giving her a reason to trust him again. In order to make this right, he needed everyone to trust him, especially her.

"Hey, I'm here too Sakura-chan!"Naruto whined, jumping beside them, their backs facing one another on guard.

"Hn. Don't get in my way Naruto."He called, peeking a look at the pinkett, noticing a rose color spread across her cheeks.

"Yes, if you're busy fighting, I'll snatch the Hokage seat!"She giggled, the raven haired boy smirking. As if.

The spirit of Team 7 seemed to be uplifting as the rest of the Rookie 9 stepped into the fray as well, giving their full support. The Uchiha could only feel the fire of Konoha rise into the air, raising the moral of the allies. This is what he wanted, what he had been waiting for. Left and right, the enemy forces were dwindling.

"Sakura.."Sasuke began, the rosette turning her head towards him in curiousity. He wanted to tell her everything, yet he didn't know where to begin, nor how much time they had togehter, so he just settled on two words that seemed appropriate.

"Thank you."

She smiled. Oh how he had missed it, an ache dulling his chest, and as if sensing his distress she placed her delicate hand on his bare pectoral. Warmth radiated between the two as if two pieces of a puzzle were connected together at last. She understood, his chest tightening as he looked away. She trusted him, she had faith in him, and more importantly, she still loved him.

Just like he loved her, but of course, he wouldn't admit that outright. Not yet at least.

"Ready Sakura?"He called behind his back. In response she pressed hers against his, Naruto's warm body joining, and together they bit their thumb, chakra exploding around the a flash Gamakichi, Katsuyu, and Aoda arose from their command, lifting the three onto the bodies and high into the air.

"I will do my best to heal the wounded."The kunoichi shouted to the two, the men nodding in acknowledgement.

"Stay behind us, we'll handle it."Sasuke shouted back, wanting nothing more than the girl to obey. He didn't want to see her in harm's way, even though he knew she was completely capable of taking care of herself. Some part of him, however, wanted her to contain the innocence she once had when they were genin.

After Aoda and Gamakichi landed what seemed to be a fatal blow, they jumped back and joined the pinkett, stepping protectively in front of her. After all it was a medic's responsibility and they truly needed her, Sasuke especially. However, victory was once again cut short as an imense chakra radiated into the air, suffocating the allied force.

"What is that?"Sakura cried out.

"Bad news."Sasuke replied, protectively standing before the girl.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her, he would make everything right and there would be no more pain or suffering. He would protect everything and everyone he held dear, he would end the war, and he would become Hokage and avenge his family. Three words parted from his lips in a whisper and soared into the wind that caught the pink tresses of the Konoha beauty.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okaaaaay, wrote this at 2 am when I couldn't sleep. Hehheh, basically its on a take of how I think Sasuke felt during this time period. I love SasuxSaku and I felt like I can progress further with this story which I originally wanted to make into a one shot.<strong>

**Anyway, tell me guys what you think and I'll decide whether to continue or stop here. Might even rewrite when I'm not so exhausted...**

**Stay Classy Guys.**


End file.
